Shot in the Dark
by BleuVert
Summary: "El sistema eléctrico de Palm Woods colapsa y deja a todos los apartamentos en la penumbra. James y Kendall encienden un par de velas aromáticas dejando que el envolvente aroma les lleve a recordar sucesos del pasado; algunos momentos son buenos y otros son un tanto difíciles de rememorar, pero en todos ellos habían estado juntos." KAMES. SLASH.


**Hola, hola. :)**

 **Para empezar, este fandom es nuevo para mí, por el hecho de que este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre estos dos. 3 Por eso mismo les pido que no sean tan crueles si es que le falta (o le sobra) algo referente a los personajes.**

 **Este fanfic está basado en mi canción favorita de BTR, "Shot in the Dark".**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten. :)**

* * *

"Shot in the Dark."

Kendall Knight entró al apartamento 2J que compartía con su madre, su hermana menor y sus tres mejores amigos. A pesar del gran número de personas residentes, en esta ocasión al abrir la puerta sólo se encontró a uno de ellos viendo la televisión reposando cómodamente en el sofá anaranjado de la sala con una bebida azucarada y un tazón de pretzels cerca de él, sobre la mesita de café.

–Hey, James, ¿sabes dónde están Katie y mi madre?

Preguntó acercándose al sofá en donde estaba James Diamond.

–Hey, Kendall. Katie y la señora Knight salieron desde temprano, supongo... No las he visto en todo el día.

–También lo supuse... ¿Qué hay de Carlos y Logan? ¿Siguen en el estudio?

James asintió.

–Síp. Parece que Gustavo no los dejará salir hasta que la demo quede perfecta.

–Vaya, eso va a tardar.

–¡Ha!, dime cuántas horas de sueño perdimos cuando fue nuestro turno...

James habló con sarcasmo. Kendall rió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

–No quiero ni hablar de eso –dijo tomando un pretzel del tazón–. ¿Qué estás viendo?

James volteó para mirarlo un par de segundos antes de regresar la vista al televisor.

–Sigo buscando algún programa interesante.

Justo cuando cambió al siguiente canal la luz falló y la habitación quedó en penumbra; el sistema eléctrico de Palm Woods acababa de colapsar. La planta eléctrica de emergencia fue capaz de mantener las luces exteriores encendidas, pero no las interiores. Voces de molestia colectiva se escucharon provenientes de la piscina y el lobby, lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes se acercaran a la ventana para saber de qué se trataba.

–¡Lo siento, residentes de Palm Woods, pero parece que el corto circuito fue grave y ocasionó que la planta de energía fallara también! ¡Por favor no entren en pánico y no abandonen las instalaciones por ningún motivo! ¡Esto va a arreglarse pronto!

Escucharon los anuncios de Reginald Bitters a través de un altavoz desde la planta baja del edificio. Ambos mejores amigos voltearon a verse con una mueca de confusión sin alejarse de la ventana.

–Supongo que debemos encender una vela hasta que se arregle el problema.

James asintió ante las palabras del contrario.

–¿Una carrera hasta la cocina?

Dicho esto ambos sonrieron y corrieron hacia la barra de la cocina para alcanzar la alacena en donde por supuesto había velas. Ambos discutieron un poco sobre quién había llegado primero. En el proceso de encender la vela, las luces del exterior terminaron fallando también, acabando con la escasa iluminación del lugar. Un quejido colectivo se escuchó proveniente de todos los puntos del edificio antes de que Bitters volviera a salir con el altavoz para rogar a los residentes que no abandonaran el lugar; después de todo había sido el mantenimiento deficiente de la planta de luz lo que había hecho que esta fallara súbitamente. James se limitó a buscar el rostro de Kendall en la oscuridad y alzó los hombros.

–Supongo que debemos encender más velas hasta que se arregle el problema.

Kendall suspiró y asintió, aunque no pudiera distingir el rostro del contrario. Tomó otras tres velas de la alacena al tanteo mientras James buscaba los fósforos de la misma manera. Una vez que el más alto logró encender un fósforo y, acto seguido, una de las velas, ambos regresaron al sofá con ayuda de la luz de esta. Kendall colocó las cuatro velas sobre la mesita de café y James encendió dos de ellas con la flama de la primera vela encendida. Mientras James esparcía las velas sobre la mesa, Kendall encendía la última, suspirando al captar su aroma.

–Mi madre adora las velas aromáticas. Estas son de vainilla... Huelen bien, ¿no es cierto?

James lo observó un par de segundos; su pálido rostro estaba tenuemente iluminado por la cercanía a la luz de las velas; posteriormente miró las mechas de las velas uniéndose por el calor y sonrió.

–Sí, es bastante dulce.

Kendall asintió, borrando su sonrisa de a poco.

–¿Sabes algo? Mi padre solía molestarse mucho porque mamá gastaba una cantidad de dinero considerable en velas aromáticas. No apreciaba su valor hasta que ocurrían momentos como este... La luz fallaba y terminábamos platicando largas horas envueltos en ese agradable aroma que desprendían las velas.

Kendall guardó silencio súbitamente. James lo observó con atención. Dejó la última vela sobre la mesa y recargó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, enfrentando así la mirada de James para brindarle una sonrisa. El más alto se acomodó sobre el sofá también.

–Mi padre detesta el olor a vainilla, bueno, cualquier olor dulce en general. Es un poco extraño, pero mi madre usa fragancias del tipo todo el tiempo. Ellos terminaron tan mal que mi padre solía decirme que esos olores ya no le parecían nada dulces en lo personal.

Rieron un poco, pues ambos conocían la agridulce excentricidad de Brooke Diamond, la madre de James.

–¿Y qué piensas tú? –preguntó Kendall, mordiendo su labio inferior–. ¿Piensas que el aroma de la vainilla es dulce o amargo?

James sonrió.

–Justo ahora, creo que estoy indeciso –los dos volvieron a reír–. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Kendall ladeó la cabeza.

–Bueno... el olor de la vainilla también me recuerda al día en que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Había sido durante la quinta fiesta de cumpleaños de Dany Craven en donde un lindo y cohibido niño de cabello castaño, ojos color avellana y despampanantes y largas pestañas llamado James y un simpático y amable niño rubio de ojos color verde esmeralda llamado Kendall se habían conocido. Ambos estaban frente a frente en la mesa del pastel, intercambiando miradas y una que otra sonrisa amistosa. Después de cantar la canción del feliz cumpleaños, todos recibieron una rebanada del delicioso pastel de vainilla y chocolate. Dany, el festejado, comenzó a llorar inexplicablemente y corrió lejos de la mesa hacia los brazos de su madre. El resto de niños se fueron yendo de a poco hasta que solo James y Kendall permanecieron en sus asientos, deleitándose con el apetecible pastel. Cuando las miradas de ambos se despegaron de sus platos para verse el uno al otro, Kendall le sonrió y preguntó por su nombre, dando comienzo a una buena amistad que duraría años.

James asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

–Esa fue la primera vez que hablé con alguien más de treinta segundos sin que mi madre apareciera para impedirlo.

Kendall rió en un tono bajo.

–Aunque después lo hizo...

Mencionó al recordar el momento en que Brooke se acercó a Jennifer, su madre, para recriminarle el por qué James estaba hablando con su hija. Jennifer se apresuró en contestar que Katie era un bebé y aún no podía hablar, entonces Brooke señaló que era su otra hija quien estaba con James. Jennifer se encargó de aclarar que era su hijo Kendall, y mostró su falsa admiración hacia ella para distraerla, permitiendo que sus hijos continuaran jugando juntos.

–Mi madre nunca me dejaba jugar con nadie, mucho menos con niñas. Tenía un terror inexplicable por perder mi atención.

–¿Tenía?

–Bien, aún lo tiene... Pero debes darle crédito, al menos me deja vivir contigo.

Ambos rieron en la oscuridad que lentamente se volvía más amena. La calidez que las velas eran capaces de transmitir era abrumadora. Realmente estaban disfrutando su conversación.

–Para ir a tu casa por primera vez me costó tanto trabajo convencer a mi madre... No me dejaba salir solo a ningún lado.

Kendall sonrió.

–Y recuerdo que mi madre tenía que lidiar con sus llamadas cada cinco minutos, literalmente.

James sonrió también.

–Es cierto. Creo que debería ser más agradecido con la señora Knight por eso.

Kendall rió, inclinándose para volver a encender una vela que se había apagado. Al ver que no podía hacerlo porque la mecha estaba pegada a la cera, James se acercó a él para ayudarle. Kendall agradeció. Ambos regresaron sus espaldas al respaldo del sofá, esta vez uno más cerca del otro. Permanecieron observando cómo se consumían las velas con calma en el centro de la mesa.

–Cuando mi padre falleció, mi madre encendió velas aromáticas... de vainilla. Diez, para ser exacto, en representación de los años que llevaban juntos. Los mismos años que tenía yo en aquel entonces. Katie tenía cuatro años. Ambos observamos la dedicación con la que mi madre encendía cada vela para después admirarlas en conjunto, en absoluto silencio.

Una vez más se quedaron sin palabras. Ambos estaban hablando de temas que no habían tocado desde su llegada a Los Ángeles, temas que los unían al ser similares, por lo cercanos que eran al haberlos vivido juntos. James colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, intentando así reconfortarlo.

–Tuve el placer de conocer a tu padre, por eso sé que fue una gran persona. Realmente lamento que se haya ido tan pronto.

Kendall lo miró y le ofreció una cándida sonrisa.

–Fue el mejor padre durante diez años. Lamento que Katie solo me tenga a mí como figura paterna.

Dijo Kendall burlándose de sí mismo. James pasó los dedos de su mano por entre los cabellos rubios y acarició bajando por su cuello hasta detenerse en su hombro.

–Has hecho todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Incluso usaste un vestido de novia. Eres un excelente ejemplo.

Kendall lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

James asintió con una sonrisa abierta.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fui yo quien se casó contigo.

Kendall cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

–¿Por qué no fue Katie quien se vistió de novia? Tanto la idea del juego como el vestido eran suyos...

–Bueno, ese vestido no combinaba con el color de tus ojos –dijo logrando que su avergonzado amigo riera–. Pero Katie tenía un buen punto; ella no quería casarse, ella quería obtener dinero por casarnos.

–Era dinero falso, ¡pudimos habérselo dado por cualquier otra cosa!

Kendall descubrió su rostro y James hizo una mueca de resignación.

–Es probable, pero sin duda nuestra boda fue de las mejores.

Ambos volvieron a reír por los recuerdos. El tiempo corría y ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello, estaban tan involucrados en su conversación y en sus memorias que no percibían nada más que sus voces en la oscuridad. Las velas que continuaban consumiéndose habían envuelto la habitación entera en el dulce y relajante aroma de la vainilla. James dio un gran respiro antes de interrumpir el recuento de sus recuerdos.

–Desde aquellos años hemos estado juntos –habló aún con su reciente nerviosismo–, y llevamos juntos tanto tiempo que a este punto sería extraño no tenerte. Tú sabes, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre...

–Yo también...

Las palabras eran repetitivas y escasas. Ya habían experimentado este tipo de sensaciones antes. Los dos sabían de qué se trataba. Desde sus últimas relaciones amorosas fallidas, ambos se habían alejado de las dificultades de salir con personas que no sabían lo que querían y no eran capaces de mantener una relación estable. Ninguno se había empeñado en encontrar una pareja pronto, pero eran momentos como este y sensaciones únicas como las que experimentaban al estar cerca el uno del otro que les permitían conocer sus verdaderos deseos.

James titubeó.

–Me refiero a...

Kendall lo interrumpió.

–Lo sé...

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, a pesar de la debilidad de la luz de las velas, se encontraban frente a frente.

–Permíteme darte un recuerdo más ligado al aroma de la vainilla...

James se acercó y se inclinó para dar un beso que sería correspondido inmediatamente por Kendall. Al separarse sonrieron en la oscuridad antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a besarse, esta vez prolongando el tiempo de tan dulce contacto. Las manos de James fueron a la cintura de Kendall; las manos de este fueron a los hombros del contrario. Sus labios se movían lento, queriendo detener el tiempo, el mundo entero si era necesario para no volver a separarse. El íntimo contacto había sido tan deseado por ambos que era difícil controlarlo; era como si hubieran estado esperando toda su vida para ello. Cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron y abrieron los ojos, la luz había vuelto y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que escucharan un grito de alegría colectivo proveniente del resto de apartamentos. Ahora, ante la claridad de la luz, volvieron a sonreír acariciando sus rostros mutuamente.

–Lo compartimos todo, ¿no es así?

Preguntó Kendall de forma sarcástica.

–Ahora sí.

Respondió James antes de volver a besarlo. Las manos de Kendall se deslizaron hasta el torso del contrario, abrazándolo para acurrucarse a su lado una vez terminado el beso. James le dio un beso en la frente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Los minutos pasaron en plena armonía. Media hora más tarde continuaban abrazados cómodamente sobre el sofá reanudando el ver un programa en la televisión. De un momento a otro la puerta del apartamento fue abierta y el resto de la familia ingresó a través de ella; Carlos, Logan, Katie y Jennifer. Los jóvenes sobre el sofá ni siquiera se inmutaron, a pesar de que era muy evidente la manera afectiva en que estaban abrazados. De igual forma nadie mencionó nada al respecto. Al haber comprado comida en su camino de regreso, Jennifer llamó a todos a la mesa; Carlos, Logan y Katie tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras James y Kendall respondían con amabilidad que estarían ahí en un minuto. Las cuatro personas alrededor de la mesa empezaron a conversar y los dos sobre el sofá se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–Nuestra historia entera huele a vainilla.

Kendall lo miró fijo a los ojos, tomando una de las manos del contrario para colocarla sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

–Mi corazón siempre está en calma cuando estoy contigo, incluso a través de los tiempos difíciles. Es por eso que me gusta el aroma de la vainilla... porque me recuerda a ti...

James sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. El resto de la familia los observó sin dejar de hablar de cosas al azar con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La efusividad de Carlos, la austeridad de Logan, las risas ocasionales de Katie y la afabilidad de Jennifer; todo se entremezclaba con el persistente aroma calmante de vainilla y la reciente muestra de sentimientos y afecto entre los dos más altos de la familia.

–Y justo ahora –habló James juntando su frente con la de Kendall–, es el olor más cálido, dulce, divertido y romántico que puedo recordar.

* * *

 **Me basé en un sueño que tuve para escribir este fic, por lo cual, si es raro... culpen a mi inconsciente. xD Okno, prácticamente soñé con la parte en que recordaban que jugaban a casarse cuando eran niños (aunque en mi sueño ambos tenían vestidos de novia xD).**

 **En fin, déjenme un review en donde me cuenten cuál es su personaje favorito, su canción favorita, su opinión sobre este fanfic y todo el fangirleo' que se les pueda ocurrir. :D  
**

 **("Shot in the Dark" es una canción hermosa)(?)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
